


you just haven't seen my good side yet

by ohmcgee



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: It’s an addiction in every sense of the word.





	you just haven't seen my good side yet

Nothing has ever sounded as good as the way Diana says her name. Nothing feels as good, as  _ right, _ as Diana’s thighs hugging her face, the way she shudders beneath her and thrashes against the sheets, back arching off the bed when she comes, flooding Mera’s tongue with her juices. 

It’s an addiction in every sense of the word. Mera knows she shouldn’t, knows how bad it is for her, but she can’t help but to keep going back. She can’t get enough of her. She’s not sure she ever will.

She makes Diana come a second time, using fingers along with her mouth, and when Diana reaches for her, she goes. Wherever Diana goes, she goes.

Kissing Diana always feels like the first time and the last time and the high Mera gets from it is worse than any drug man could imagine. It makes her crazy. It clouds things up. Mera gets lost in the way Diana smells, the way she tastes, loses herself in Diana’s eyes as she fucks herself down on Diana’s fingers, biting her lip --

Biting --

Biting --

Until she tastes blood and her body shakes and Diana wraps her arms around her, holding her through it, being her anchor.

The thing is, Diana’s never had to worry about her drifting.

After, Mera watches her get dressed and when Diana asks how she looks, Mera mentions nothing of the bruise on Diana’s throat, the teeth marks she left on the inside of her thigh.

“Steve will love that dress.” She smiles instead and watches Diana leave one more time. 

  
  
  



End file.
